A Beast Wars Halloween
by Moon Kitty
Summary: The beast warriors celebrate Halloween!


# A Beast Wars Halloween

## **By: Moon Kitty**

~ It was a spooky October night. The whistling wind blew the leaves off the tress as Waspinator buzzed through the dark forest. ~

Waspinator: Buuzzzz…. Why Megatron alwayz give Wazpinator zlag job?…. Buuzzzz…… Wazpinator wantz to go Trick or Treating!

~ Waspinator thinks for a moment. ~

Waspinator: Wazzpinator knowzz! Wazpinator goez to bazez and say "Trick or Treat"!! Wazzpinator zmartezt Predacon ever!!!

~ And so our favorite little wasp heads towards the Maximal base where he'll probably get slagged like in every episode.

Meanwhile, in the base of those goody-goody Maximals. Rattrap is telling a horror story to the others to celebrate Halloween. ~

Rattrap: …And den, dere was a knock on da door!

Cheetor: Optimus! I'm scared!

Optimus: Don't worry Cheetor, it's only a story! (To Rattrap) Hurry up Rattrap and finish the story. It's almost Cheetor's bedtime!

Rattrap: Yeah, whatever Fearless-Leader… or I should say, Fearful-Loser! Heh heh!

Everyone: Shut-up Rattrap!

Dinobot: This is such a waste of my talents!

Silverbolt: What talents?

Dinobot: (Furious) why you slaggin'…

Rattrap: Ahem! As I was sayin'…. Dere was a knock at da door…

~ Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The faces on the Maximals turn white with horror. Cheetor screams. ~

Optimus: (shaking) Wh-who-who's th-the-there???

~ Another knock. ~

Rhinox: Maybe you should open it Optimus, and see who's there.

Cheetor: (Wailing) No! Don't! It's gonna eat our brains out!!!

Rattrap: Will you calm down dere Kiddo! It ain't dat scary… (Yet another knock.) Never mind! I'm scared now! (He goes and hides behind Cheetor.)

Dinobot: It's probably a Predacon trick!

Optimus: Well, I'm gonna open it anyway… (He timidly walks to the door and opens it. Standing there is no other than….)

Waspinator: (Singing.) Trick or Treat! Zmell my feet! Give me zomething good to eat! Not too big, not too zmall. Juzt the zize of Montreal!

Dinobot: Told you it was a Predacon trick!

Optimus: Why! Look at the little kid wearing a Waspinator costume! Isn't he cute?

Silverbolt: Umm, Sir. That isn't a kid, that IS Waspinator.

Optimus: No! Why would Waspinator come here? He knows we'd slag him!

~ All the Maximals sigh and shake their heads. ~

Waspinator: Wazzpinator get candy now?

Optimus: Sure! You can have all the candy you want!

Cheetor: But Big-Bot! You said all the candy was for me?!

Optimus: Now, now! We must learn to share!

Cheetor: WAAAA!!!!!! (Starts crying like the baby he is.)

Rattrap: Shut-up!

Dinobot: I agree with the Vermin, SHUT-THE-SLAG-UP!!!

Cheetor: (Singing) Everybody hates me, nobody loves me. I'm gonna eat some worms. First you bite the heads off, then you suck the guts out. Oh how they wiggle and squirm…

Rattrap: *Sigh* I'm not gonna ask!

Waspinator: Wazpinator thinkz Maximalz Halloween party iz boring. Wazzpinator haz very good idea to make not boring!

Optimus: Well little boy! Do you have any suggestions?

Waspinator: Wazzpinator think you invite Predaconz here, then we have fun!!!

Optimus: Sure! We'll invite your little friends over!

Dinobot: Are you insane?!

Optimus: Yep!

Rhinox: Umm, I think Dinobot's right for once. Only an IDIOT would invite the Predacons into our base.

Rattrap: Rhinox, take a good look at our leader and say that again.

Rhinox: (Realizing the truth in this) Never mind then.

Rattrap: *Sigh* We're all gonna die!

Optimus: C'mon everybody! Let's invite our friends, the Preds!

Dinobot: I fear Optimus has really lost it this time!

Rattrap: When did he ever have it?

Dinobot: Good point.

~ Optimus goes to the comlink and invites all the Predacons over to the Axalon. 

Later, Predacons arrive in costume. Megatron and Inferno are the purple and red Teletubbies respectfully; Tarantulas is Marilyn Manson; Quickstrike is Elvis; Blackarachnia is Monica Lewensky; and Rampage is Darth Maul. ~

Optimus: Wow! Lookie at all the pretty costumes!

Megatron: Yesss, thank you so much Primal for inviting us to your Halloween party. So where are your costumes, yes?

~ So the silly Maximals put on their costumes. Optimus is Obi Wan Kanobi; Rhinox is Suddam Hussein; Rattrap is an M Silverbolt is Bill Clinton; Cheetor is Simba; and Dinobot is Austin Powers. ~

Megatron: Groovy costumes man!

Dinobot: (To Rattrap) Oh no! Megatron has also lost it!

Rattrap: We're all gonna die!

Silverbolt: (Looking at Rattrap) Mmm, chicken bye-bye… chocolate covered raisons… glazed red!

Rattrap: Umm, (backing away from Silverbolt) what's wrong 'Bolts?

Dinobot: I believe he is hungry. And you just happen to be an M&M. So…

Rattrap: (Running away) Ahhhhh!!!! Help!!!! He's tryin' to eat me!!!!!!!!!!

~ Silverbolt goes to chase after our furry little friend as Dinobot laughs hysterically. ~

Megatron: Yo man, we need music!

Optimus: Righty ho pal!

~ Optimus puts a CD into the stereo. Mumbo #5 starts to play. All the Maximals and Predacons dance to the music and sing along with the chorus. ~

Waspinator: Ah, Wazpinator happy now. Not get zlagged once! (Suddenly everyone fires their weapons at him for no reason) Wazpinator zhould learn to zhut hiz big mouth! (He then falls into stasis-lock)

Blackarachnia: Silverbolt! Stop chasing that stupid rodent and dance with me!

Silverbolt: Of course Blackarachnia. Anything to please you!

Blackarachnia: Anything? Well now that you mention it….

~ And so the party went on! Maximals and Predacons having fun together! Until, that is, there was a knock at the door… ~

Rattrap: Not again!

Cheetor: I'm scared!

Optimus: I'll answer it! (He goes to open the door as the others watch in horror.)

Moon Kitty: Trick or Treat!

Rattrap: Oh no! It's HER!!!

Cheetor: Yeah, her! The one who shows us scary pictures of what we'll look like in Beast Machines!

Moon Kitty: Hehe! This time I brought some episodes that I taped! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!

All Those Who Appear In BM: Ahhhh!! Nooooo!!! Primus help us!! HELP!!!!

Moon Kitty: Bwahahahehehehehohohehehahahahaha!!

Rattrap: By Primus! She's hyper on Halloween candy!!

Blackarachnia: Nothing's gonna help us now!

Tarantulas: She's even more insane than me!

Megatron: Now Tarantulas, that's hard to believe!

Inferno: My Queen! We must do something about this!

Rhinox: It isn't natural to be hyper like that!

Moon Kitty: HeheHEhaHA!!

Quickstrike: We gotta shut 'er up somehow!

Rampage: Let me feast on her spark!

Inferno: Yes, and let her BURN!!!!

Megatron: Predacons…

Optimus: Maximals…

Megatron & Optimus: ATTACK!!!!!

~ And so ends our story! But… what happened to MK??? ~

Moon Kitty: Hohohehehaha!! Happy Halloween!!!!! (Insane laughter is hard from Moon Kitty who is surrounded by the slagged bodies of the Maximals and Predacons.)

The End!

And…

Happy Halloween!!


End file.
